


Damaged Goods

by PurpleWinter8



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky plays matchmaker, Cute, Denial, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Pining Steve Rogers, Pining Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Relationship Goals, Sleep Deprivation, Soulmates, Superhusbands, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWinter8/pseuds/PurpleWinter8
Summary: Tony believes he is nothing but his brain, the avengers? Well they need new kit and a roof over their head. But Steve has different ideas.Fluff! Tony believes he is worthless and that no one cares about him but Steve is in love. Lots of angst but eventual happy ending. Or is there?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this type of thing so it may be dodgy in some places, please comment to help me improve. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this!  
> Xxx

"Tony?"  
Steves eyes darted around the room. Oh god, no, no, no, not again.  
"Tony?!"  
the next room was just as empty as the last, he had searched the whole tower and yet there was no Tony in sight.

"JARVIS!! Udpate on Tony's wellbeing"

"I'm sorry Captain Rodgers, Sir has requested complete privacy"

"Overide Code : p8L2E9a3s1e"

" All override codes blocked "

Steve slumped against the wall, the last time this had happened Tony had sat in his workshop for 3 days, when Steve had found him he was nearly choking to death on his own vomit. He had found him just in time.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes Captain?"

"Is there anything i can do?"

"Sorry Captain Rodgers, all messages have also been blocked"

Steve began to cry, he had no idea if Tony was ok or not. He used have peace of mind at the knowledge that JARVIS would tell him if anything was wrong, but that was before Tony had reprogrammed JARVIS to only give out information approved by him.

 

****************************************************************************************************

Tony fumbled with his screwdriver, before clumsly dropping it on his foot.

"Shit!"

"Sir, Captain Rodgers seems to be in distress"

"JARVIS can't you see im busy i dont have time to play along with your cupid act"

"He seems to be at a the threshold of a panic attack"

" Cause?"

"Ignorace to your whereabouts and wellbeing"

" Aww the big softy"

Tony couldn't help but inflate with a warm happiness at the fact Steve was worrying about him.

"Sir this is no time for swooning"

"Fine! Where is he?"

" 3rd floor. the elevator is waiting for you" 

"Thanks J"

"My pleasure Sir"

 

The elevator softly dinged as the doors slid open, Tony was seflishly hoping that Steve's panic attack was drawing to a close so that he had the pride and endless thanks if helping him without actually doing alot.

That, unfortunatley was not the case, it appeared as though Steve had just started his panic attack as the super soldier was crumpled on the floor in a shivering, sobbing heap, gasping for any air his lungs could grasp.

Slowly tony crouched down near Steve.

"Steve? it's Tony. Your safe. Everything thing is going to be okay"

 

************************************************************************

Steve's head was spinning, the walls were slowly crushing his lungs.

Tony.

A comforting voice drifted through the panic, a familiar touch grounded him and stopped his head from reeling.

“Tony?” 

Steve meant for his voice to come off steadily so he didn’t worry Tony but it wavered and cracked with the panicked shivers and convulsions running through his body.

“Shhh, Steve , it’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay”

Tony’s warm palm gently cupped Steve’s face and the blonde found himself leaning into the affectionate touch. 

Steve’s body had relaxed and all shaking had ceased but his breathing was still ragged.

“I need you to concentrate on your breathing, can you do that for me?”

Steve nodded and took in deep lungfuls of air before expelling them again.

“Good Steve, your doing brilliantly”

Both men suffered from panic attacks so consequently knew how to calm each other down. Steve enjoyed being soothed like a distressed child whereas Tony preferred to have things explained to him. To be completely honest it was more often that Steve was the one rescuing Tony than the other way around. Neither of the complained though as Steve enjoyed being able to help Tony although he wished it was in different circumstances and although he tried to hide it Tony secretly enjoyed coming out of the haze of a panic attack to see stunning crystal blue eyes .


	2. Just like fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is outlined by one of my favourite playlists, this chapter is dedicated to a song by p!nk called just like fire (hence the chapter name)if you haven’t heard it yet I would definitely recommend it!  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Xxxxxx

Eventually Steve’s breathing evened out and he was able to compose himself, he took a final deep breath and opened his eyes to the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Warm chocolate eyes looked at him affectionately, warming him from head to toe. Tony’s chestnut hair was scruffy as a side affect of what Steve presumed to be the smaller mans nervous habit of running his hand through his hair. Steve had to restrain himself from reaching out to caress the genius’ lightly stubbled chin and close the gap between their lips.

Loudly Natasha cleared her throat from behind where Tony was crouched in the communal living area. Steve pushed himself into a sitting position and looked over the brunettes shoulder to where the rest of the avengers stood staring at him in bewilderment. Tony’s eyes had stayed fixed on Steve but somehow he knew exactly what was going on. Without hesitation he whipped around and simultaneously jumped to his feet.

**********************************************************************************

“What are you all staring at?!”

No reply

“You find this entertaining?”

No reply 

“Huh? I can’t hear you”

Steve gently touched Tony’s wrist to tell him it was okay but he just swatted it away like he would an annoying fly.

“You selfish bastards! Don’t try telling me this doesn’t happen to you! It’s one of the many perks of this job. But who, when your a mess helps you? Is it banner? Who can’t deal with pressure unless he’s the other guy? Is it Natasha, who wouldn’t be able to fake enough emotion to comfort a brick. How about Clint, who is too ridiculously childish to deal with an adult situation for five seconds? Oh I know maybe it’s Thor! Oh wait , shit, sorry I forgot he’s to damn busy protecting his psycho brother or snogging Jane! And obviously it’s not me, because I’m the one who locks himself in his workshop and gets absolutely  
fuck all accomplished. Who is it then? Oh yeah that’s right it’s Steve! Thats fucking who! But what do you do when he’s hurt? What do you do when he’s had a panic attack? You stand there and gawk like he’s a talking dog in Vegas!”

All the avengers looked aghast at Tony’s outburst and slightly hurt at his sharp words. 

“ Sorry to disappoint but shows over folks”

Slowly the avengers filtered out , Clint being the last to go, he seemed the most hurt and Tony couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt at the pain in his eyes, but eventually he left.

“Tony?”

Tony slowly turned as Steve’s soft voice drifted towards him.

“ You didn’t have to do that”

Steve’s skin had creased adorably in between his two furrowed eyebrows, Tony wished he could kiss the lines away. He audibly sighed, and let the warm air brush over his face.

“ I know, it wasn’t directed at them”

Steve quirked an eyebrow, from his new positioning standing above Tony.

“Ok, ok it kinda was. But I wasn’t angry at them, just myself. I feel so selfish, your always there when I need you and you probably struggle just as much but I ca- i don- I’m not always there and-“

Tony was cut of by the sudden heat of Steve’s hand on his forearm.

“But your here now and at the moment that’s all I need”

Of course! Of fucking course. Mr star spangled banner over there knew exactly what to say!

“You know I’m the one who’s supposed to be comforting you!” Tony huffed

“Maybe I like it better when I get to take care of you”

Shit, was it just Tony or had the room suddenly emptied of oxygen. He was suddenly hyper aware of how dry his throat was, how chapped his lips were. His tounge darted out and wet his lips. He glanced up at Steve and felt a strange heat coil in the bottom of his stomach as he saw his now darker blue eyes following the movement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh, yep that just happened. I’ve decided that I’m just going to post as often as possible rather than concentrating on the length of the chapters and making you wait longer! The support on the last chapter was over whealming! Thank you so much for the warm welcoming into this community. Any mistakes/ improvements/ ideas for future performance chapters apreaciated!  
> Kudos and comments make my day!  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Love ya! Xxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a short chapter I’m just easing myself into the flow of it so expect a longer one next time. Hope you enjoyed it! Comments feed my heart (and help me improve). Feel free to leave kudos…  
> Or not it’s up to you really!  
> Love ya!  
> Xxxxxxx


End file.
